Iroh's Last Wish
by purple-monkey-18
Summary: Zuko meets with the other ambassadors of the kingdoms, to read a note that was his uncles last wish. Warnings: ...romance, hurt/comfort, Zuko/Toph! Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar thank-you!


Iroh's Last Wish

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar thank-you!

Summary: Zuko meets with the other ambassadors of the kingdoms, to read a note that was his uncles last wish. Warnings: ...romance, hurt/comfort, Zuko/Toph!

!!

Zuko/Toph

(My first non-lemon)

Sighing, he saw the note his uncle had given him that read his last wish. He was to read it in front of the council of the Four Kingdoms that would include the Avatar, Aang. Katara and Sokka were also to be there. He didn't know who the Earth Ambassador was going to be though. Walking to his large mirror, Zuko lightly touched his scar, 'No woman would ever wanna marry me, I'm too repulsive...' There was a knock at his door, "What is it!" he called out angrily.

"My prince, the coucil has arrived, the earth ambassador said that she'd be arriving in a few hours..." 'She?' Zuko thought thinking, wandering why anyone would send a woman when every other kingdom had a male. Most women were easily persuaded.

(Earth Kingdom)

"Lady Toph, how do you know that no one will know it is you who is going to be there, not many woman would be sent..."

"Just trust me on this, now, I'd better head there!" Toph started running, mounds of dirt letting her cover her ground quickly.

(Fire Kingdom, meeting room)

"Where is this earth ambassador," Aang whined aloud, "I'm tired and hungry!"

"I wander who she is?" Zuko mumbled.

"Wait! It's a she!" came Sokka's squeaky voice.

"Yeah, why?" Zuko asked.

Katara spoke up, "Who's known as the greatest Earthbender of the Earth Kingdom?" she asked Zuko and Aang easily. They both gave her blank stares, then Zuko's face went white.

"This is not... going to be easy..." he mumbled.

"You got that right hot head," she said and kicked the ground as a chair came out to her and laughing she said, "Seems like it's a reunion!"

"Yeah!" Aang said happily. "We should all do something while we're together in fire Kingdom!" his voice was filled with child-like enthusiasm.

"Well, I do wanna see all the volcanoes!" Sokka said excitedly.

"I want to go visit the shoreline, I hear the water is like a hotspring!" Katara chipped in.

"I'll do anything!" Aang chided.

"Alright, what is it you want to do Toph?" Katara turned to her.

"I'd like to go see Iroh's Shrine," her voice was as it had always been, strong and controlled. Iroh and her had gotten along great when they had spoken, even the smallest sessions without talking felt like happiness to her.

"Agreed then," Zuko stated, "We'll do all of that after we read the note!"

"Agreed," everyone said together.

"Dear Zuko,

I can still remember when you were stumbling around in your-, clears throat, anyways, moving on. I know you will find the light with the help of Toph and the others, I simply have one wish for you. There is someone who would match you perfectly and on one person who cares nothing of looks. She and I have talked many times and she feels how you feel. All I wish is for you to marry her and allow her to be my niece, and I know your mother would have adorned her... Her name is... uhm, what the hell!"

"What sissy does he want you to marry hothead?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, unless you're a sissy..." he drawled. Toph had been leaning back in her chair and she was silenced for a minute.

"WHAT!" There was a mini-earthquake as her foot hit the ground. "You have got to be kidding!" She started laughing, rolling around on the ground holding her stomach as Zuko's eye was twitching from annoyance. "No way! How the hell does that note match my name! He has got to be talking about some other Toph or accidentally put my name in for someone elses!

"Actually it kind of makes sense," Katara spoke up and that made Sokka hide behind his sister. "Yours and Zuko's personalities seemed to be matching and you're blind, and you've even told me you don't care about looks!"

"Well, it is uncles wish- hey! Where are you going?" he cried in Toph's direction.

"For a walk," was all she said walking past her guard, she stopped and said heatedly, "Don't even think... about following me, understood?" The guard shakily nodded feeling frightened for his life at the moment of Toph's angry vibes.

Toph had found herself at Iroh's shrine as she looked at the picture of the old man. "What were you thinking old man?" 'Call me uncle...' she remembered his words. "You always wanted everyone to call you uncle! I can't believe you want that, what was wrong with you, but what can I say? Do you remember our first conversation, I do, and the note matches me perfectly, or so on your thought process it does, but that doesn't mean it matches mine." Tears came to her eyes. "Damn it! Why can't you be here so I can yell at your face!" She broke down into sobs, she really did miss the old man.

Zuko and the others were watching from the distance. "Her and Iroh must have really been close..." Katara whispered.

Aang nodded and added, "I remember when Toph had been talking to him one time, she called him old man, and all did was laugh and asked her to call him uncle..."

Smiling to himself, Zuko said, "Leave or I'll tell her you guys all witnessed her crying!" He was smirking.

"Okay! I am so out of here!" Sokka started walking away.

"What about-," Katara said looking at Toph worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!" Toph was fourteen which made Zuko eighteen. He watched her as Aang forced Katara to leave. Taking a deep breath he walked the trouble walk.

"What do you want?" she tried to sound angry but she was too upset.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody, I cried too at his funeral... I know how it feels, stabbing and killing him is my biggest regret..."

"You've already told me that once hothead..." she mumbled, her cheeks tear stained, her eyes tired.

"So I did, how about this, we'll go on a date and then decide about Uncle's note, we owe him that much," Zuko said hopefully.

"Fine, but don't expect anything to come of it hot head!" She stood up and walked away, he smiled at her back and standing followed her.

'Maybe you were right uncle, after all, you're right about a lot of things...' Looking up at the sky he said, "I'll make her my bride..."

Suddenly the ground booted him into the air. He yelped. "I told you not to expect anything smiling to herself she walked away.

Calling after her he stated, "Remember, that's how you show affection, so in other words, your really must like me!"

"I do not!" Toph cried to the sky. She started walking away, Zuko ran towards her and before she could do anything, he captured her lips in an extremely passionate kiss.

"You want me," Zuko grinned.

"Whatever you say Sokka," she said from under him.

"What did you say?"

"Don't give me that, I wouldn't expect the great Princess to say anything like that, you'd think that someone like yourself could come up with a better pick-up line," she said in a sassy tone of voice.

"Oh, is that right?" he said, pressing his lips to hers, this surprised her and he continued holding her down. After the kiss, he asked, "How was that pick-up line?"

"Well, lover boy, I have a new nickname for you anyways?"

"Am I a good kisser?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she said turning away blushing and walked down the hill.

Smiling, he came up behind her and slid an arm around her lower back, "I can see now why uncle left that letter... will you?"

"Well, uncle will be dissapointed, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" Zuko asked flustered.

"One word of any of this to anyone and I'll boot you all the way to the Water Nation!"

Smiling he said, "Fine, but that means yes and let's go home then..."

She giggled, for once looking like a girl with a feint blush on her cheeks, making her look so adorable. "Taking his hand, she said, let's go..."


End file.
